Lost Witch
by BeBe says hi
Summary: It's the end of school! So, why isn't Mandi more excited? Could it be that her two best friends have fallen inlove with the hottest boys in school? But, can a strange new boy bring up her spirits? Or, will he just pull them farther down?
1. Chapter 1

BeBe: I solomly swear that I do-

{Ash glares at her}

BeBe:-not own Night World

* * *

Mandi slowly strolled out of the school. Unlike the rest of the students, who were excited about it being the last day, and all, she was down in the dumps.

She really couldn't say why. Maybe it was because she saw Tyler walking out with her boyfriend, Robin. Or maybe because she saw Brittany and Fern kissing right by her locker. Well, they both came down to reminding her that she didn't have a boyfriend. In truth she liked to think that it was because of the though of never being in the 7th grade again.

The bus was unusuall over-crowded. Mandi stared out the window, and sighed. There goes Tyler, getting into Robin's car. Again.

She shook her head, making her golden hair fall over her eyes. Tyler hadn't ridden the bus in almost a month, ever since Robin first came.

Her phone began to vibrate. Mandi sighed, and flipped it open. It was from Tyler.

**Why'd you look so down?** It said.

**Oh,** she texted back. **So you've finally stopped paying attention yto your boyfriend long enough to see that I wasn't happy? Well, it doesn't concern you, so back off.**

Mandi shut the phone, and felt a little guilty for being so straight foward with her best friend. After all, Tyler was only trying to help.

Plus, sooner or later she'll be just as in love with someone as Tyler and Brittany were with Robin and Fern.

Mandi chuckled grimly to herself.

Who the hell was she kidding?


	2. Chapter 2

Mandi woke up groggily. Summer had lasted a week already, and the pools were finally open. Her, Tyler, Brittany, Karina, and April had planned to go swimming today at Lowel. They would've invited Ali, but she had an appointment today, and besides, really didn't like swimming all that much.

She wasn't really expecting Brittany and Tyler not to bring Fern and Robin along. And Karina would probably have Preston with her, so it wouldn't just be her and the girls like last summer, before any of them had had boyfriends.

But when she got there, she saw that, for the first time in weeks, the girls didn't have their boys attached to their hips. She blinked, but didn't say anything. It was probably better not to know.

"Finally!" April said, hands on hips.

Mandi rolled her eyes. She was only three minutes late, and it wasn't like they couldn't go in without her. But, here they were, all outside, all dry, all waiting for _her._ Not their boyfriends, _her._

April was wearing a black two piece swimming suit, not a bikini, in fact the top went down to her waist, to make it look like she was wearing a one piece. Her chocolate colored hair fell to her waist.

Brittany and Karina had gone twinsies. Sorta. They were basically wearing the same swimsuit, but Brittany had it on as a one piece and Karina as a bikini. They were blood red, and had pictures of the same guy on the front, though his hair was parted different ways. They had gotten into the whole twin thing ever since they started watching this show, that had twins in it. More than likely though, it wasn't a twin outfit but a triplet, since they're friend Teresa didn't live near the pool, and so couldn't go. Mandi had never met the girl, but they talk about her alot. They both had braided their hair, and put keychains in. Brittany's had pictures of a guy with black hair and glasses, where as Karina's just had a guy with black hair.

Tyler was wearing a blue two piece kinda like April's, except that it just barely came to her bellybutton. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a scrunchie.

Mandi, herself, was wearing a simple pink swimsuit, it was a bikini top, covered by a boy's shirt and a mini skirt.

"Who's on your guys' swimsuit?" she asked, as they entered.

Brittany and Karina smiled before standing back to back.

"Hikaru." Brittany said, turning around.

"And Kaoru." Karina said, turning in the opposite direction so they were facing eachother.

"Hitachian." they said in perfect unison. "from Ouran High School Host Club."

"And this," Karina said, flipping her hair. "Is Mori."

"Kyoya." Brittany said, flipping her hair.

"Also from Ouran High School Host Club." perfect unison again. "Our sandels have Honey, Haruhi, and Tamaki."

No one even looked, but continued to a tanning chair, well, two. They did need a place to sit, during the ten minute break.

Everyone got in the pool differently. So, until they were all in, they went their seperate ways.

Brittany, Tyler, and Karina went for the diving boards to jump in on those, just to get it over with the 'fun' way. April just jumped in, not really caring for it to be fun. Mandi was going to slowly dip herself in.

She was just going to sit down, to dangle her feet in the water, when she got bumped in the back and plummeted head first into the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

BeBe: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

Mandi gasped, losing what little air she had, as she hit her head on the bottem. She whirled around, trying to find which way was up, but all she could see was her own, stupid hair.

Someone grabbed her by her elbow, and yanked her out. It was a boy with golden hair, who was staring at her frantically.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Mandi was too overcome by his beauty to speak so she just nodded. The boy took one more glance at her before getting out, leaving her free to breathe regularly again.

"MANDI!" she heard Tyler shout from behind her.

Mandi turned to see her friends rushing-as fast as they could in water-towards her. She hit the side of her head, for a second, then winced, man did it hurt! She must've bonked it pretty hard.

"We saw everything!" April gasped. "Are you okay?"

Her friends' eyes were so full of concern that she once again found herself not knowing what to say.

"Yes." she choked out finally.

Then she took a look at Karina's hair which somehow managed to escape from her braids and busted out laughing. Karina now looked like a porcipine, {A/N: Sorry, terrible speller.} having a seizure.

Karina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want."

Tyler and April began to laugh as well, Brittany giggled softly behind her hand.

Mandi stopped, as another headache took over, she winced. "Let's get out. I really don't feel like swimming anymore."

Brittany nodded, and led Mandi to the ladder. Tyler and the others followed close behind them.

"DAIRY QUEEN!" Tyler suddenly shouted out of no where.

"Yeah! Let's go to Dairy Queen!" April's voice soon followed after.

Mandi giggled, despite the pain. "Yea, let's go there."


	4. Chapter 4

BeBe: Dairy Queen is a sort of ice cream shop, here in the states. It's known for it's ice cream, but you can go to get food.

* * *

Mandi sighed, and stared into her bowl of ice cream. What in the world had happened to that boy who had rescued her? She had looked for him on their way out, but he had disappeared without a trace.

The girls were looking at her weirdly. Brittany was in mid bite of her ice cream covered french fry. And Karina had stopped sucking on her chocolate shake, even though the straw was still in her mouth.

"Mandi, are you alright?" Tyler asked, putting a hand on the golden haired girl's shoulder.

Mandi closed her eyes. "Did you see that guy from earlier?"

Karina raised a dark eyebrow. "The one who pulled you out of the water?"

Mandi nodded. "What happened to him?"

The girls looked between eachother for a second, then shrugged.

"I don't know." Brittany said, setting down her fry. "I saw him push you into the water, then pull you out. That's it."

April shook her head. "No, it wasn't. When he touched her, his eyes went wide, like he had felt a shock." she looked towards Mandi "Did _you_ feel a shock?"

Mandi thought back. Yes, yes indeed she had felt a shock. She just hadn't though too much of it. But' what would that have to do with anything?

"Nevermind." she sighed, and continued to stare into her ice cream.

"You know what you need?" Brittany said, suddenly. All the girls looked up at her in surprise. "You need a girls night out." she smiled evilly. "I say we have a sleep over, and then... _shopping!"_

Mandi laughed with the other girls. It was so unlike Brittany to offer to go shopping. Brittany _hated_ shopping. With a passion. Though you probably wouldn't think so, at first look.

"Yeah." Mandi giggled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Roland paced the perimeter of the swimming pool, hand on chin. His blonde hair was covering up his violet eyes. He growled.

Who the hell was that girl?

* * *

BeBe: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Mandi wasn't sure what woke her up. She had been lying on her bedside mattress, that Tyler had given her after the four girls went to bed, earlier.

Something was wrong. Okay, so _that_ much she knew. What was wrong though, was something she couldn't quite figure out. She was still lying down, Brittany to one side of her, April to the other. So, that was okay. And she could see Karina's curly hair poking out from the other side of Brittany.

She sat up, to look over at Tyler's bed. The blanket, Tyler had been laying under was gone.

And so was Tyler.

_Don't panic._ she told herself, sternly. _Tyler probably went up to get a glass of water. And it's cold so she probably took her blanket with her._

But nearly a half hour passed, and Tyler didn't come back. Nor, did Mandi hear any sounds coming from upstairs. And a glance to her phone, showed that it was _way_ too early for anyone to be getting up.

She sat up, and glanced around the room, just to make sure that Tyler hadn't crawled onto the floor to sleep. She hadn't.

"Brittany!" she whispered, shaking the blonde, next to her. Brittany moaned, and slapped her hands away. "Brittany! It's an emergancy!"

She heard Brittany sigh, and then, the girl turned to face her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Karina arroused, as well, sat up, and looked at Mandi a bit worridly. Both had irritaion in their eyes, obviously not being morning people. Which wasn't surprising considering that they had always been people of the night.

"Tyler isn't here!" Mandi whispered, hurridly.

Brittany moaned, and pulled the covers over her head. "That's what you woke me up for? She's probably going to the bathroom."

"But, Brittany, she hasn't been back in over thirty minutes! And... it smells funky in here."

Brittany sniffed the air, softly, as if just to humor her, then sat up, panic replacing everything in her eyes. "Get me my phone." she held out her hand.

"Who're you gonna call?"

"Fern. Give it to me, and wake April. Whoever took her, might still be here."

Mandi did as she was told, then her, April, and Karina huddled in a corner as Brittany hurridly talked to her boyfriend over the phone.

She turned to face the three girls. "Him, and Robin will be here in a few." she said. "Listen, girls, Tyler's parents can't know what's happened until after they leave."

There was such a comanding aura around her, that none of the girls dared to ask why. All Mandi knew was, was that Brittany knew what she was doing.

And, that if she was right, Tyler may be in grave danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**BeBe: Hey, just wanted to let you know that if you're having trouble picturing anyone, I have most of my characters from Night World posted on my profile. Ya' know, the pictures**

**I suggest reading all my other Night World stories, eventually, there'll be 17. It's alot, I know, but they're all gonna come together in the last two, and answer a question you'll be posed with in 'One Of Those Days'**

Fern, and Robin showed up, a half hour later. Robin's eyes were frantic, as he searched the room, for any sign of his girlfriend. They had entered through Tyler's window, so as to not wake her parents.

Only, the weird thing was, was that they weren't alone. They had brought a boy with golden hair, and bright violet eyes with them. A boy who looked oddly familiar...

Mandi gasped, as she finally realized where she had seen the boy, before.

"You're the guy from the pool!" she cried, pointing at him. The boy looked over at her, surprised. "The guy who pushed me in!"

Karina, Brittany, and April glanced from her to the boy, as Fern and Robin just stood, confused. Suddenly, the other three girls, gasped, just as Mandi had.

"You're right!" April gasped, backing away from him. "You are!"

Brittany's blue eyes grew wide, as she looked the boy up, and down. Understanding, filled them, as her head whipped between Mandi and him.

"Well, um," the boy said, looking nervous. "I guess introductions are out of the way." he held out his hand towards Brittany, smiling seductivlly. "You're a mighty pretty girl." his voice was husky. "Hi, I'm Roland."

Brittany smiled, kindly, and grabbed his hand. "Brittany." she didn't seem to notice his compliment.

Roland smiled seductivlly down at the unresponsive blonde. "Maybe, after this whole ordeal is solved, we could go out sometime."

Brittany smiled, again, only, this time, it was teasingly. She looked up at him, through batting eyelashes. "OH my, I would love to, but, you see, I have a boyfriend."

The look on Roland's face didn't falter a bit. Obviously he had been expecting this, and Mandi wasn't surprised, nobody as beautiful as Britttany could not be dating anyone.

Yet, she was oddly mad for some reason.

"Oh, my. And who would this fellow that I must defeat be?" he asked, bowing, as if accepting a quest from the queen.

"Me." for the first time in a while, Mandi turned to see Fern. He looked calm, but you could see in his eyes that he was steaming mad.

Brittany sighed, and moved over to him. She turned to April, and Karina. "You two go upstairs. There's some things that us three need to talk about."

April and Karina nodded, before moving to leave the room. Brittany turned, to round on Fern. Her eyes were certain about what she was going to say next.

"You know who took Tyler."


	7. Chapter 7

Mandi looked up at the boys, who were looking at Brittany. "How can they know who took her, so fast?" she asked. "They don't have _any _way of knowing."

Brittany shook her head, then turned to Mandi, again. "You're Tyler's best friend. You deserve to know who took her."

And the other two girls didn't? Oh, well, Mandi wasn't about to point _that _out. Brittany probably had her reasons for not telling them. So, she shouldn't argue, she guessed.

"Mandi, remember the series _The Night World_ I always read?" Mandi nodded. "Well, um, it's real. Vampires, shapeshifters, witches, they all really exist, and walk among us."

Mandi shook her head, closing her eyes. "But-But that's impossible. You're crazy." she looked up, eyes hard.

Brittany sighed, and turned to Robin. "Would you do the honors?"

Robin nodded, and cupped Mandi's face in his hands, so she had no choice but to look at him. Mandi watched as his lips drew back from his teeth, and his canines grew long, sharp, and translucent. His yellow eyes turned to a yellowy-silver, and his lips got fuller and redder.

Mandi gasped, and realed back, covering her eyes. As she did so, she accidentally tripped over a sleeping bag, and fell over, landing on her butt right next to the closet.

"It's not true." she whispered, shaking her head. Her arm was still over her eyes, so she couldn't see her companions. "It's not true. It _can't _be true."

Brittany giggled, and pulled her hand away. Mandi found herself looking into her bright blue eyes, that at once, she had thought only a _kitten _could have.

"But it is true." Brittany said. "And, they know who took Tyler."

The two girls looked over at the boys, as Robin sighed, sitting down on Tyler's bed. Fern stared hard at Brittany before nodding.

"Yes, we do know who took her. It was one of us. One of our kind." he glanced hard at Mandi. "He's one of the most _ruthless _vampires there are. Though, why he would want Tyler, I'm not sure. There's no way he could know that Robin is her soulmate."

"He was at the pool." Roland whispered, causing everybody to look at him. "He saw me push that girl, over there-" he guestered to Mandi. "-in. He must've thought that we knew eachother. And..." he looked up. "he has a grudge against _me."_

"That's it!" Brittany gasped. "He must've thought he couldn't get to Mandi because me, her, April, and Karina were all huddled together on the floor."

"But Tyler was on the bed, alone." Mandi whispered. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! It's all my fault!"

"Shh..." Brittany coaxed, rubbing her back. "We'll get her back." she looked hard up at them. "Do you know where he took her?"

Fern nodded, still looking at Brittany. "Us three will go find her. I want you two to stay here."

Brittany shook her head. "No, Fern. If you go into danger, you can _bet _your rats ass, I'm going with you. She's _my _friend, and _my _responsibility."

"Same goes for me." Mandi said in a voice that sounded more confident than she felt.

Fern sighed. "Okay, we'll leave tomorrow.

~NWNWNWNWNWNW~

Mandi ran out of her house late that night, before-she hoped-anyone noticed. She'd left a note to her parents telling them not to worry, that she'll be back within the week, ready to take whatever punishment was dealt out.

She was a little late, meeting the other four, at the front of the school. But nobody seemed surprised. They were standing next to a limo, a limo so big, and so shiny, there was no _way _it couldn't stand out.

"His hide out is at the top of a mountain in North Dakota." Fern had told them. "That's where we'll find Tyler."

There were two other people with them though. A girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes, and a boy with dark hair, and dark eyes.

"Mandi," Brittany said. "This is Gillian Lennox, and David Blackburn. They're gonna accompany us, on our little quest."

Mandi nodded, though she wouldn't quite call finding Tyler a _quest. _

"Get in." David said, opening the door.

Gillian and Brittany sat on either side of Mandi. Fern was next to Brittany, and Roland next to Fern. Robin rode up front with David who was at the wheel.

"Let's go." Robin whispered, and they were off. Leaving sanity, and the old world Mandi had known, behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Put one foot infront of the other..." Brittany was mumbling to herself, as they got out of the car. Roland, David, Fern, and Robin threw the bags over their shoulders. "And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floo-o-o-or. Put one foot infront of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the-" she caught sight of Robin's glare, and squeeked the last word. "Door."

To be honest, nobody was in a really singy mood at the moment. But, Mandi knew from experience that singing calmed Brittany, so every once in a while, she'd break out into a slight song.

"I wanna fry up an eagle, just to see. I wanna fry up an eagle use the Kernel's recipe. It's still illegal... Their bald doodoodoodoodoo and yummy!"  
"Then I saw daddy undress Santa Claus they quickly threw their clothes on our big chair"  
"Does your chewing gum lose it's flavor on the bed post over night?"  
"99 dead baboons sitting in my living room."

Mandi could tell that really, it was only her, David, and Fern that weren't getting annoyed with Brittany's constant singing. Actually, for her, it kind of helped keep her mind off of what they were going to do.

"Hey, B?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"C-Could you sing the one that Tyler always liked to listen to? You know, the one about the yam?"

Brittany looked over at her, eyebrows raised, yet nodded, and began to sing the song softly.

"...A yam I swear  
But no one heard a word  
Not, even the chair  
Whose really my cousin, Claire."

"Where exactly are we going?" Brittany asked, once she finished the song, looking up at Fern, beside her. Mandi saw Robin glance at them, with pain in his eyes.

"To the guy who has Tyler's hideout." came a curt reply from the blonde in front. "At the top of the mountain."

They hadn't made much progress, and everyone was getting tired on account of the fact that they hadn't slept much the night before. This wasn't good.

"Could we rest for a while?" Mandi pleaded. "Some of us aren't as strong as you people of the Night are."

David raised an eyebrow back at her. He knelt down, holding out his arms, Gillian took the bags from him. "Hop on, if you're tired." he said.

Mandi smiled, slightly, and climbed up, onto his back. She knew that she could trust him, he had been the only one not shooting glares at Brittany while she was singing.

"You know, we should take a break, soon." Brittany chimed in, a few minutes later. "Not even you guys can keep it going forever without resting once in a while."

Roland shot a glare, back at her. "We'll rest at night."

"But it's noon!" Brittany whined. "And my feet are killing me!"

"I could carry you." Robin offered, holding out his arms.

Brittany glared, and shook her head. "Not on your life. I'm not inconviencing _anyone, _and that includes you, too, Fern." she turned her glare to the black haired boy who was bending down to pick her up.

Mandi knew why Robin had offered to carry the blonde. It was painfully obvious. He was upset that Tyler wasn't in his arms, and he had hoped that holding Brittany may help a bit. Though, she didn't dare say that he could carry her.

Fern sighed, and shook his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked

Brittany smiled, impishly. "I wouldn't be a good soulmate if I wasn't."

"Hannah isn't."

"I'm not Hannah."

"Yeah, well, you're her cousin, so it's close enough."

Mandi shook her head into David's back, and felt him chuckle in response. Her grip on his neck tightened, and she could feel herself dozing off as the day went on. But she forced herself to stay awake, she didn't wanna be on a different schedule than the rest of the group.

And finally, the time came where even _Robin _admitted that it was time to sleep. They took refuge in a cave just a few miles above the base of the mountain.

"B?"

"Yeah...?" Brittany replied, laying her head down, on Fern's lap.

"Could you sing us to sleep?"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde, who nodded. She took Fern's hand in her own. "What do you want me to sing?"

"The Germany Song." Robin mumbled, surprising everyone-except Roland, that is. Robin _hated _the Germany song, but Tyler loved it, so it was panfully obvious why he wanted Brittany to sing it.

Brittany smiled, nodded, and began to softly sing, as Fern petted her hair, softly. The two of them stared into eachother's eyes, lovingly as she did so. Mandi noticed Robin look sharply away.

"Germany, Germany,  
Germany is a really nice place  
Even though I'm your prisinor  
You give me food  
And it doesn't suck like English food  
Sausages and cheeses  
Always taste so good  
It'd be heaven for a dog  
Yeah that's Germany.

"Tell me, how is it you Germans are so robust?  
You're crushing me with your intimidation  
My fragility causes me to openly weap out of fear  
Your women terrify me  
Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer then smash it on somebody's head?  
Please don't come to my place in large mobs  
German tourists are scary.

"Even the girls who are from Germany are more rugged than I am  
Yahoo."

Mandi felt herself drifting to sleep on the last note.


	9. Chapter 9

Mandi woke up before dawn the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, and absently wondered why she wasn't in her bed, back at home.

Then, it all came flooding back to her. Her eyes grew wide, and she sat up. Brittany was resting with her head in Fern's lap. She was sleeping on both her's, and Fern's sleeping bags, which obviously made more cushioning between her and the floor.

Robin was tossing and turnning in his, his face was white, and was sweating. His mouth twitched every once in a while, and he moaned Tyler's name.

David and Gillian shared the double sleeping bag, and were cuddled next to eachother. They each had a look of motherly/fatherly worry on their faces.

And, Roland... wait a second, where was Roland? Mandi crawled out of her own sleeping bag, and made her way around the cave, but he was no where to be found. Finally, she stepped out, where he could be seen, watching the sun, as it just began to rise.

"What're you doing up so early?" he asked in his I-couldn't-care-less voice, not turning around.

"Rock solid ground isn't the most comfortable of beds. Brittany has it lucky, she gets _twice _the padding the rest of us get. I reckon, she probably doesn't even know it, since she wasn't laying on it last night, when she went to bed." Mandi knew she was talking a lot, but she couldn't help herself. Talking alot was what she did when she got nervous.

"Interesting."

Mandi shrugged, and went up to stand beside him. "Not really. Words say alot, but they really hardly ever mean anything."

"True, true."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Mandi wanted to fill the void with talk, but everytime she tried, he would just watch the sunrise, ignoring her.

"Are you mad at me, or something?" she asked, finally, having enough of his silent treatment. He gave her a slight look of surprise. "I mean, you've barely spoken a word to me since that day at the pool. If I've done something, please tell me!"

Roland shook his head, still not looking at her. He closed his bright purple eyes. "You don't know anything." he grumbled.

"I know, that you've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we started this journey! I wanna know why!"

"Go back to bed." the look on his face signaled that it was the end of the conversation, though he stll didn't look at her.

Mandi growled, and stormed back into the cave. She wasn't gonna go to bed, though. To hell with him! She wasn't going to do what he told her to do! She was her own person, and she wasn't going to what some snobby boy told her to do!

Brittany was sitting up, as she stomped in. She looked surprised at the blonde, for being up so early, but didn't say anything. Instead, she allowed Mandi to grab her wrist, and yank her back out of the cave, where she dragged her out of Roland's hearing distance.

"I want some answers from you." she hissed.

Brittany smiled, obviously knowing what Mandi meant, and nodded.

~NWNWNWNWNW~

Roland waited a few seconds before following the two blondes. They had gone a few yards back down the mountain, where he knew that Mandi had been certain he could not hear. He hid behind a pile of boulders as they talked.

"Remember when we were at Dairy Queen, and you had asked if when Roland pulled me out of the pool, I had felt a shock?" Mandi asked.

"How could I forget?" Brittany's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Not now, Super Sarcasm. Why did you ask that?"

Roland picked a few things out of his nails, as he listened. This was getting interesting, he knew that Brittany was Fern's soulmate, but he hadn't had known that she knew about what happened with the soulmate principle. He wanted to see if she got _anything _right.

"Well, I guess you'll figure it out, anyway, huh?" Brittany was saying. "Well, in the Night World, there's this... belief, that everyone has the perfect someone out there for them. That, in the end, destiny will bring them together, no matter how much they hate eachother, they _will _end up together in the end. This is called the soulmate principle."

"Aaaand...?" clearly, the dumb blonde human wasn't getting what the other slightly less dumb blonde human was trying to get at.

"And well, for those of the Night World who _have _found their soulmate-don't get me wrong, very few have actually found theirs, so it may not happen to everybody-feel a shock when they touch them." Brittany sounded as if she were an actress reciting the same lines over and over, again.

"And you thought that me and Roland were soulmates." this time it was Mandi's voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

Silence followed.

"Oh, no." Mandi's voice was panicked, this time. "Brittany, you've _got _to be kidding me, right? I mean, it can't be _him." _silence followed. "But, you didn't even know he _was _a Night person when you asked! You hadn't met him, yet!"

"When you've been around them long enough, you can tell, just by a glance at them. His eyes say enough that he is."

"Wadda'ya mean?"

"His eyes are purple, or haven't you noticed?"

"Well, yes, of course I've noticed, but how does that show that he's a Night person?" Mandi sounded confused.

"Purple eyes, and blonde hair, is the sign of a Harman. The... witch leaders, if you may. They're highly famous for they're unique eyes."

~NWNWNWNWNW~

Mandi stared at her friend in shock. How had she been able to ruin her life so quickly? Oh, well... it's a trait Brittany had, no doubt about it.

"Come." Brittany said, standing up. "The others are probably up. We best be getting back, now. We have a long journey ahead of us, if we are to get to Tyler."

Mandi nodded, and they both headed back up the hill.


	10. Chapter 10

Mandi jumped, slightly, as Roland appeared from behind a rock. She clutched onto Brittany's elbow, as if silently asking her to take some kind of action.

Which-asked or not-she did.

"Spying is a nasty habit." she smiled at the witch.

"Ah, yes." Roland smiled back, his violet eyes gleaming. "But a nessesary one at times. Actually," he glanced at Mandi. "I was hoping for the oppertunity to talk to your lovely friend, here."

Oh, so was he actually _going _to talk to her, this time? Mandi smirked at the thought, but was silently begging Brittany not to leave her with him.

"You'll have to do so back at the cave." Brittany said, as if reading Mandi's mind. "Robin is probably upset that we haven't left, yet. And we still have a long way to go, if we're going to reach the top."

"It'll only take a second."

Brittany sighed, and shrugged. "It's your deathbed." then she started back up the hill, completely abandoning Mandi with this jerk. "Just make it only a second. We do have little time."

Traitor. Mandi thought, as the blonde disappeared. She then turned to Roland, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"So, are you actually going to _talk _to me, this time? Or, should I just be following her back up?" she asked. "Because, you know, I _would _prefer the latter."

She tried to push her way through the boy, and up the hill. But he grabbed hold of her elbow, and turned her, so that she was facing him.

"You can go back up _after _we have our little talk." he said, smiling tightly.

"Unhand me." she gasped, trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

Roland smirked and actually had the nerve to laugh. "'Unhand me'?" he gasped. "Who says that?"

"I do." Mandi growled. "Now, _let go of me!"_

"Only if you promise to stay."

Mandi sighed, and glanced up the hill. He was stronger than her, so he would probably get what he wanted, either way. So, it was probably better to do things the easy way, at the moment.

"You get two minutes." she grumbled.

Roland nodded, and slowly let go of her elbow, and even then, he didn't let her get far enough away, that he couldn't grab her at a moment's notice.

"I suppose you know about the little... attatchment, we have, don't you?" he asked.

Mandi rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "Don't tell me you believe in all this hokey pokey soulmate stuff, to."

"I've seen it happen." Mandi shot him a glance. "Not just between us, but like with-Brittany and Fern. Don't tell me you don't think that how close they are is _normal _for two people who've only known eachother for a few months, if even that."

Mandi sighed. "Okay, so it _is _a bit unnatural for them, but that doesn't mean anything. Just because they _may _be soulmates, doesn't mean that _we _are."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Roland sounded exasperated.

"Because you have no proof."

"Why are humans always looking for proof?"

Mandi sighed. "I don't know, Roland. Maybe it's because you Night People are doing your job. We have no imagination, and there for, can't perceve anything out of the ordinary being real without proof."

"Well, shouldn't your friends be proof enough?"

"Maybe." she glared up at him. "But, if I _were _to trust you, that would mean giving up on everything I believe in."

Curiosity flashed momentarilly across his face. "Which are...?"

"Well, love at first sight. I _don't _belive in that." he opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "And _don't _mention my friends again. Yes, I know for them, it was basically love at first sight, but they can believe that they'll spend the rest of their lives with Fern and Robin all they want. I'm _13, _Roland, I still have my whole life ahead of me. Even if I _do _go out with you, chances are, it won't last, because they _never do."_

"But-"

"Oh, times up." Mandi smiled, going up the hill. "Better luck next time."

He didn't even _try _to grab her.


	11. Chapter 11

Mandi heard Brittany sigh in relief, at Roland's news a few days later.

"Really?" the excitement in her voice wasn't disguised, in the _least. _"We'll be there tomorrow?" her eyes were shining.

"Well, we could be there, today, but it'll be better if we wait till tomorrow to confront him." Roland said, almost absent-mindedly.

Robin growled. "If we can get her out _today, _then why wait?" It was clearly obvious that he was anxious to get his soulmate back.

"Because, if we _do _go today, we'll all be tired and worn out. If we go tomorrow, we'll have a better chance of actually _getting her out _without getting caught." Roland snapped back at the brunette.

Robin sighed, and hesitantly agreed. As they were looking for a cave to sleep in, that night, Mandi couldn't help but notice how much they'd all changed in the last week. Everybody's skin had drawn over their faces, to make them look older, and more mature. And they'd all probably have lost weight, considering all the climbing they'd been doing, and the fact that they'd run out of food two days ago.

Plus, they were all wiser, probably. Mandi wasn't sure how, she just knew that they all were. As she looked at her companions, she noticed knowledge ages beyond their time. They'd been more in just this past _week _then most people go through in a _life time. _And Tyler's probably gone through _more, _she probably had stories to tell them.

Tyler...

Worry began to work it's way into Mandi's gut. Were they treating her alright? Was she healthy? Or was she-Mandi couldn't bring herself to think the word. If they hadn't been giving her water, she very well _could _be. The human body couldn't survive a _whole week _without water.

Don't think like that. She stubernlly told herself. Tyler _is _alive, she _has _to be.

Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling, that, maybe Tyler _was _dead. It was a constant nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away, no matter how much Mandi tried to fight it.

"Is there anything we should know about the hideout?" she asked, to try and keep her mind off of the subject of Tyler.

Roland turned around to face her, his eyes had lost their mischivious shine. They hadn't been sarcastic or willful since that day, when he had eavesdropped on Mandi and Brittany.

"Only singing carries. So, most the time prisoners just sing to get messages apart." he turned to Brittany. "You'll enjoy that." then he turned back to Mandi. "_He'll _be used to hearing singing, so he won't question why so much is going on."

Mandi's eyes widened. "But, what if Tyler doesn't understand the message we're trying to get through?" she asked.

"She's been there a whole week. She's probably learned more then most people do in a _life time. _Although, I don't know if any one of us will be able to understand her message." Roland glanced around the room, as if to ask for any takers.

"I might." Brittany raised a hand. "I grew up on music. If anyone can, it'd be me."

Roland nodded, before rolling out his sleeping bag. "Then it's settled. We should all get to bed, now."

"Because," Gillian whispered. "The sooner we go to bed, the sooner we wake up, and the sooner we wake up-"

"The sooner we'll get Tyler back." Robin finished the sentence for her, glaring at the ground.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Here's the room they're probably keeping her." Roland mumbled, opening a door, the next day.

They had been inside the hide out for almost an hour, now, and had been led through confusing tunnels, until Mandi was almost certain that they were lost. But, then Roland had pointed it out, and she was wondering how in the world he could know. Though, she didn't spend too much time dwelling on the thought.

They opened up the door, to reveal a circular room, with three other doors, and the earth painted on the ground.

"Um, Roland." Fern said, raising an eyebrow. "This isn't a room, how are we supposed to know which one she's in?"

Roland turned to face Brittany. "This is where you come in." he told her. "Sing, try and get a message to her."

Brittany nodded, closed her eyes, and thought, for a second. "Cuz when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them." she sang.

Suddenly, Tyler's voice came from all around them. "Does your mother know that you're out?" they heard her sing.

Mandi could see Robin tense up at his soulmate's voice. She quickly turned to face Brittany, who nodded, and tried to think of another song to sing, before she sighed.

"What door are you behind?" she sang in a opera voice.

Roland hit her over the head, and hissed, "Don't sing what you're actually asking. We don't want _him _to hear."

Brittany shrugged, just as Tyler's singing voice began. "Clown's to the left of me. Jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the _middle _with you."

"She's in the middle door." Fern gasped, whipping his head around.

"Yeah..." Gillian mumbled. "But which one is the middle one?"

"Remember those walls I built?" Tyler's singing voice came again. "Well, baby, they're tumbling down. They didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. It's like I've been awake, yeah, every rule I tried to break, yeah, it's a risk that I'm takin'. I ain't never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking out, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can feel your halo, and don't it feel good! Used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door. Oh, oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, and don't it feel good?"

Everyone looked at Brittany, as she tried to figure out what Tyler was trying to tell them.

Finally, Brittany looked up at the one window, which shone a light, near one of the doors. "I think I know which one it is." she whispered, pointing to the door, the light was by.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Robin mumbled, as he went to open it. He turned the handle, pulled, and frowned. Nothing happened. "It's locked." he growled.

"Well, where's the key?" Mandi asked.

Everyone turned to Brittany.

Brittany cleared her throat, and sang, "Where are those happy days they seem so hard to find!"

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth, draw a circle, that's the earth, draw a circle that's the Earth, I'm Hetalia."

David growled. "How does that answer our question?"

"Well," Brittany contemplated. "Hetalia is how Italians say Italy. Maybe..." she turned to face the wall that Italy was at. There were over a hundred keys hanging there. "Well, how do we know which one it is?"

"A kiss on the hand, may be, quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend." Tyler sang again.

"How does she know what we asked, if we didn't sing it?" Fern asked.

Roland shrugged. "Not sure, but here." he grabbed the key that looked like a diamond. "I think this is the one she's talking about."

He handed the key to Robin, who put it in the slot, and turned it. Mandi heard the tumbles click as the door unlocked, and Robin slowly opened the door...


	12. Chapter 12

Mandi didn't want to look, afraid of what she would see inside. What if Tyler were seriously hurt? She could be slowly bleeding to death or...

_Don't be stupid. _a voice in her head told her. _If she were dead, how did she answer you? She's obviously alive, and strong, since her voice was that loud. _

Still, Mandi couldn't bring herself to look. Instead, she focused on studying Robin's face, as he saw his soulmate. His eyes brightened for a moment, then hardened. Mandi knew it was bad.

But then, he sniffed, and went as still as a statue-and pale. Mandi glanced around to see that Fern had done the exact same thing.

But no one else...

Slowly, Mandi began to tick random things in her head, until it all became very clear. She knew what was wrong. And one look at Brittany's equally pale face, and she knew she was right.

She turned to face the brunette, and her conclusion crystallized. Tyler was unhurt, physically, at least, not a cut on her body. But now, even from this distance, Mandi could still smell it. The sickening smell that every girl new oh so well. The smell that was everyone's worst nightmare, because it meant pain and torture, whether it was you who was causing the smell, or not.

She could still smell the blood.

Tyler was on her period.

And, if that wasn't bad enough, here's something you should probably know. The five girls at their table, well, their periods were pretty much all sincronized. Tyler got it one day, then April the next day, Karina after that, Mandi, and finally Brittany. And, from the looks of things, Tyler had been having her period for a good number of days.

Oh, this was bad. Mandi's probably started tomorrow, and when Brittany got hers...

She didn't even want to think about it. When Brittany got her period, the cramps were so bad that she wouldn't be able to move. Oh, God, if only Mandi had that problem instead of her. She would be able to manover down the mountain, but Brittany was weaker than her. She wouldn't be able to move to _puke_.

They had to get this done fast.

"Tyler." Robin was saying, rushing over to his soulmate, and hugging her tightly.

Tyler smiled, painfully and mumbled a quiet "Hi."

"How're you doing?" Brittany murmured, kneeling down. She took off her over shirt, and dabbed at Tyler's sweaty face with it.

Tyler winced. "P-Pretty good. I'm starving, though. He barely fed me anything, well I was here. One meal a day, if I was lucky."

Robin growled at that. He let go of Tyler, and looked her straight in the eyes. "_What?" _he hissed, as if that was the worst thing they could've done to her.

"Come on." Mandi hissed, urgently. "We can feed her once we get out of here. We don't have time to be catching up. The vampire-witch or whatever dude could be here any second." she'd forgotten what Roland had said he was.

Tyler looked over Robin's shoulder at her, and her eyes grew wide. "M-Mandi?" she mumbled. "W-What did you just say? W-Why are you here?"

"She's here because I told her what's going on, and about the Night World." Brittany whispered. "And, also because she's Roland's soulmate."

"W-Who's Roland?" Tyler looked as if she were trying to stay up. She probably had used up all of her energy trying to get the message across to them.

"We'll explain, later." Robin said. "Mandi's right, right now we have to get out. Roland, David, could you carry her? I don't think me and Fern will be able to handle it."

Brittany blinked, and gasped. "Oh, that's right! You guys haven't had any blood since the night before last, haven't you? Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've realized!"

"Nonsense." Fern groaned, covering his nose with his hand. "It's not your job to remember. We should've been more careful. Now, come on, we just have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." a voice came from the door.

From behidn her, Mandi heard Roland growl one name. "Axel."


	13. Chapter 13

Or, at least, that's Mandi _thought _he said. Her hearing seemed to be so impared that it sounded like he had said 'Ass hole' though he very well could've said that too.

"Hi, Roland. It's been a long time, missed me?" Axel smirked, Mandi watched as he shifted his position so that his weight was evenly distriputed. She guessed that way, he could lunge at an instance notice.

Axel had black hair, and yellow eyes, that flashed everytime he smiled. And right now, Mandi could honestly say that she didn't like his smile.

"Not really." Roland growled. "Why did you take the girl?"

Axel shook his hair out of his face, and turned his smirk over to the blonde witch. "Why, you should know, gorgeous. How else was I supposed to get you here?"

Roland growled, from the guy calling him gorgeous. Mandi wasn't sure how she knew, she just... knew. He was pissed, that much she knew everyone could tell.

"Well, you have me here." Roland hissed. "Now, let the others go. It's me, you want."

Axel's eyes flashed, "No, I don't think I will." he looked around the room. "I'm sure the Council will pay a heavy amount for all these Daybreakers. Plus," he glanced at each of the girls, smiling wickedly. "Why would I let so many pretty ladies leave so soon?"

Mandi grabbed hold of Tyler's shoulders, and glared at the boy. Tyler wimpered, slightly and clutched her stomach. It killed Mandi seeing her usually strong, hyper best friend so scared and weak. She wanted to kill Axel for whatever he'd done to her. One time for each moan of pain that escaped the brunette's lips.

"It's me you want." Roland said. "Let the others leave, and this won't have to get messy."

Axel laughed. "Are you seriously trying to challenge me?" he asked. "You don't stand a chance, little brother. You never have."

Roland hissed, as Robin and Fern stepped forward, each obviously prepared to fight. Mandi felt relief flood through her, of course! Axel was out numbered, he couldn't win!

"It's three against one, Axel." Roland growled. "This is an unfair fight."

Axel sighed, and smiled. "You're right. So, why don't you go get more people and then maybe it'll be closer." then he lunged.

But, not for the boys. Instead, right when he was about to hit them, he slammed his foot on the ground, and propelled himself around him.

Mandi felt an arm wrap around her throat, cutting off any gasp she might've managed. She was being dragged away from Tyler and the others, and got slammed into a wall.

Axel turned around, still holding onto her neck, she couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smirking. "Now, do as I say, or I break the girl's neck."

Everyone was standing still, staring at the two as if they couldn't believe waht had just happened. Mandi's eyes were wide, and she was gasping in as much air as she could get. Which, wasn't much considering he was crushing her wind pipe.

"You, boy with the brown hair." he said, pointing at Robin with his free hand. "You're going to stay in here, with the girl."

Mandi almost sighed, in relief. If Robin was with Tyler, there just may be a way that they could escape. They were two of the smartest people she knew, they should be able to come up with something.

Unless... oh, yeah. Mandi had completely forgotten that Tyler was on her period. And, since Robin still hadn't had any blood for almost two days, he'd probably go crazy. Soulmate, or no soulmate, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself.

"The boy with the black hair will be rooming with little Miss. Blue-Eyes, over here. The girl who loves to sing." Brittany and Fern. "The two geezers will be together, as well." Gillian and David. "And Roland, my dear sweet Roland. You'll be bunking with my little struggler here."

Axel tightenedhis hold on Mandi's neck, and she immidiatly stopped wiggling. Absent mindedly she wondered if he knew that he had put everyone with their soulmate, well, except for her and Roland. They were soulmates, but still. Obviously he couldn't, but it was still a strange councidence.

Still keeping hold of her neck, Axel made his way through her glaring and hissing friends. Grabbing hold of Robin, he chucked him across the room, where the brown haired vampire landed with a teeth chattering thumb on the wall. Mandi hoped he was alright, but didn't say anything.

"Everyone else, follow me." Axel twisted her neck a bit to the side, and Mandi let out a small yelp. "Unless, of course, you prefer this girl gone."

The others followed close behind him, back into the room with the world painted on the bottom. He opened up the door next to North America, and pushed Brittany and Fern inside. Brittany glanced back, worridly. Mandi could read in her eyes what she was thinking. They'd be stuck here for the next week if they didn't escape, soon.

Axel then tossed Gillian and David inside the last room, before leading Mandi and Roland out. He was still holding Mandi by the neck, as they made their way through damp and dark tunnels. Hours seemed to pass before they finally reached a cellar that didn't seem quite as nice as the ones their friends were in. Roland stormed in, right when Axel opened the door, and then caught Mandi as she got thrown in.

Then, the door shut, and they were plunged into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Mandi paced the length of the cell, stopping frequently to throw her hands up in the air. She didn't really know what she was doing herself, she just knew that it helped. She wasn't thinking of how to get out, the only thing that ran through her mind was "Two days. Two days. Two days."

Two days to get out of here. Two days until Brittany started her period. Two days before the vampires go crazy and kill their soulmates. Two days. Two days. Two days.

After a few hours, Roland stepped up, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's time to stop." He muttered.

Mandi shrugged off his hands, before moving a few feet away. "You don't understand." She hissed, glaring at the witch. "If Brittany gets her period while we're still here, we'll be stuck for the next week."

Roland blinked, then shook his head. "She'll make it."

"No. She won't." Mandi growled, sitting down on the bed. "Her cramps get so bad that she can't move."

"Then someone'll carry her." Roland shot back. Then he kneeled down in front of her, so that they were eye to eye. Mandi wanted to move, but their faces were so close that if she tried, they would bump _something. _

Suddenly, she found herself staring into his bright violet eyes, but she caught herself, blinked and looked away. Only for him to grab her head, and move it so that they were looking at each other again.

"Besides," he was saying. "_We _have something else we need to get over at the moment."

Mandi glared, and tried to yank her head out of his grip-but to no avail. The damn boy was stronger than he looked.

"I have nothing to say to you." She growled, as if they hadn't just been talking for the past two minutes. She pulled off his hands, and went to stand up, but he pushed her down, so she was laying on the bed with him hovering over her.

"Fine." He hissed, glaring down at her, finally losing the cool that Mandi hated so much. "Then listen, and let _me _do the talking."

"I have nothing to hear from you."

Roland pressed her hands farther down into the mattress. Mandi was hoping that he would break it, and she would go falling through.

"I don't care." Roland growled. "_I _have something to say, and _you are going to listen."_

"Make me." Mandi said, childishly. She didn't want to hear _anything _he had to say, and would make sure her point got across-even if it already had.

She wanted to grab his face, and slam it on the floor when a smirk graced his lips. She wanted to kick him where it counts, when he adjusted their position so that she couldn't move her legs. She wanted to kiss him, when his bottom lip stuck out in concentration as she continued to struggle.

But, she couldn't do any of these things-and she sure as hell wasn't going to try.

When Roland was finally done, he smirked down at her. "Fine, if you wanna be that way." His hands moved from her wrists, where her jacket had been protecting her, and he wove his fingers through her own. Skin against skin-hadn't Brittany mentioned something about that when she was explaining the soulmate principle? "I _will_ make you."

A shock reverberated through Mandi as his hands settled. Her eyes grew wide, as her brain was trying to come up with a logical explanation. He was making the shock-yeah, he was a vampire, surely he could do those kinds of things. Surely they weren't-Mandi refused to think the words.

But, she could see the world fall away-and the last thing she heard, before everything went black was one word from Roland's mouth, as if he had been reading her mind.

"Soulmates."


	15. Chapter 15

_No._ Mandi's thought was a whisper. _This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening._

She heard what sounded like a laugh come from Roland. Once again, she wanted to hit him for being so smug. _Sorry, hon, but it's definitely happening._

Mandi sighed, mentally. She couldn't believe this was happening. How in the world was she supposed to be able to handle everything that was going on? I mean, now she not only had to deal with getting everyone out, but now she also had to deal with having a soul mate that she hated! What 13-year-old girl could handle all that?

_Oh, you don't hate me. _Roland murmured.

_How can you be so sure? _Mandi hissed. _Cuz I sure as hell don't love you._

_I'm inside your head, hon. I know how you feel about everything-so, you don't like chocolate, huh? _Mandi growled, but before she could say anything,Roland was continuing. _I suppose you're right on one thing, though. We _do _have to figure out away out of here._

Mandi was glad that they could at least agree on that. If they couldn't, she'd be seriously worried.

_Good. _she said, switching into leader mode. _Now all we need is a plan. And we should probably get out of this-soul mate thing about now._

The truth was was that she just didn't want to spend any longer like that. She could feel herself slowly go insane due to it.

_Got'cha. _Mandi felt him pull his hands away from hers, and suddenly she was back in her own body.

Roland pulled back so she could sit up, which Mandi gratefully did. The blonde witch stood up, and began to pace the length of their cell, much like Mandi had been doing earlier. He stroked a pretend beard, as he did so. Mandi guessed it was probably to lighten the mood a bit, though it really didn't.

"We're gonna need an escape plan." he murmured, before sitting down on the floor, and leaning up against the wall. "We can't just do this on a whim."

"Well, it seems to be working well for us."

Mandi and Roland whipped their heads toward the door where Brittany, Fern, Robin, Tyler, Gillian, and David could be seen, smirking. Well, everyone but Tyler was-the brunette was unconscious on Robin's back.

Roland got up, and moved towards the front. "How'd you guys get out." he asked, grabbing hold of the bars. Mandi moved up behind him.

Everyone looked at Fern who smiled. "Call it an intuition." he smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes, before elbowing her soul mate in the ribs. "Actually, as it turns out, the bars aren't made out of wood."

Mandi blinked, as what Brittany had said sunk in. Why would Axel make prisons that didn't have wood in the only thing keeping the prisoners in? Especially if he, himself was a vampire?

Meanwhile, Roland was laughing, joyfully. "God, he's an idiot." then he stopped and raised his eyebrows at the others. "Well, aren't you going to get us out of here?"

Mandi could tell that Fern wanted to make some kind of sarcastic joke, but one look at Brittany obviously changed his mind. He placed his hands on two different bars, before easily pulling them apart.

Roland motioned for her to go first, which she hastily did. David helped her steady herself as she stepped down. Roland quickly followed, and son they were all standing in the hallway, grinning at their smart escape.

"Okay," Gillian murmured. "So, first things first. David, Robin, I want the two of you to get the girls outta here. Roland, Fern and I will take care of Axel, and catch up to you, later."

David and Robin nodded-they obviously knew that the girls needed someone to protect them if a guard were to suddenly jump them. Plus, Robin was probably hesitant in leaving Tyler for any reason whatsoever. But Mandi was even more hesitant in following them-she wanted to stay behind with the others. She wanted to help with the fight with Axel-even though she knew she'd probably be more hindrance than help.

Roland-probably seeing her resolution in her eyes, merely sighed, and looked up. "Robin!" he yelled out. The group immediately stopped, and looked back to see Mandi still standing where she had been.

"Come on, Mandi!" Brittany cried, motioning for Mandi to follow.

Mandi merely shook her head, and stood her ground.

Roland sighed. "Robin, I know you're weak, but please?"

Mandi wasn't sure what Roland wanted the brunette vampire to do, yet Robin nodded, before looking straight at Mandi. His eyes started to turn silver, as he made eye contact with her.

"You want to come, Mandi." his voice was calm, as if they were having a conversation.

Suddenly, Mandi saw the errors of her ways-of course she wanted to come. If she stayed with Roland, Fern and Gillian she would surely get herself killed! She didn't want to die!

She hurried up next to Brittany and the group made their way towards the exit.

**BeBe: Do you want me to start putting the story in Roland's p.o.v, so you can see what happens between them and Axel? **


	16. Chapter 16

**BeBe: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I slammed my finger in my aunt's car door, so now it's a pain to type, and I've been having my friend, Rina do it for me. Give me a few weeks, and I should be updating much much more.**

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that!" Mandi cried, when they reached the cave they'd been residing in a half hour later. Robin had just stopped hypnotizing her, and she was madder than hell. "I should've gone with them!"

"Roland told him to." Brittany said, softy. "You don't understand the soulmate principle that well, so you don't realize the drastic choice they had."

"It doesn't matter!" Mandi said, curling into a ball in the corner. "I really should be there! They could get killed! Don't you guys care?"

"Of course we do!" Robin shot back. "Remember, you're not the only one whose soulmate is in danger!"

"Yeah, well _you're _the only one whose soulmate _isn't _in danger!" Mandi accused, jumping up, and pointing a finger at him. "You have no reason to worry!"

"Mandi!" Brittany gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Shut up! We're all stressed, right now! We can't afford to get annoyed with each other, right now!"

Mandi collapsed against the blonde, suddenly drained of all energy. "How can you stand this?" she whispered, "How can you stand not knowing what's going on?"

Brittany bit her lip, "Believe me, it's not easy." she gently pushed Mandi so she was laying on the ground. "Sleep. They'll be back before you know it."

Mandi wasn't sure just how in the world she was going to be able to sleep at a time like this, but she decided it was better to try. She closed her eyes, and sure enough, was asleep before she could count to three. Today had been a long day….

Or, at least Mandi assumed she was asleep. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her anymore, but her mind was conscious. She was floating in a dark pool of black nothingness. It was trying to comfort her, but she couldn't me comforted at the time.

Suddenly an image flashed before her. It was Roland, Fern, and Gillian facing Axel.

"You really expected anything different?" Roland was saying, "You didn't even put wood in the bars. Are you really so stupid as to not realize that your kind is only vulnerable to that?"

Axel turned to glare at the blonde witch, his brown eyes glinting with a fierce anger. "I'm the one who's stupid." he smirked, "Let's not forget that you're the one who decided to run right back into my arms after you escaped. Why did you do that… I wonder…?"

"You think we're gonna leave just for you to kidnap one of us, again?" Roland asked, crossing his arms.

"I would _assume _that you'd be smart enough to not let your guard down so easily, now." Axel's voice sounded smug. "Only stupid people make the same mistakes twice."

"I thought we just confirmed that we're not the smartest bunch." Fern said, stepping up. Mandi noticed tht the two boys were unconsciously putting themselves between Axel and Gillian. Keh, stupid male testosterones.

Axel opened his mouth as if to say something, but then looked around as if noticing something for the first time. "Where's the rest of your group?"

"We sent them away." Gillian butted in before the boys could answer. "There's no point in getting the humans any more involved than they already are."

Axel's attention was immediately brought to the only female in the room. "You're a cutie." he purred, stepping forward, and taking her chin in his hand.

Fern growled, and stepped forward, as if to attack the other vampire, but Roland put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't." he shook his head.

"It's too bad I'm gonna have to kill you." Axel sighed, shaking his head "Such a waste of a pretty face."

Mandi let out a sound that was like a gasp. She didn't know if it came from her lips or merely heard it and assumed it was herself.

Fern and Roland kept their faces impassive, but Mandi could see the panic in their eyes. One wrong move, and they were all goners. Roland turned and looked straight at Mandi. Or, at least it seemed as if he was. Surely he couldn't see her, she wasn't there, she was in the cave, even if her mind was with them.

"Axel," Roland's mask dropped after a few seconds. "Why do you have to kill _her?"_

Axel turned from Gillian and smiled. "Well, what do you expect? I can't let you guys think I've gone soft. I'll kill this pretty girl nice and slowly, that way, when you get back to can tell everyone what happened." his smile turned into a smirk. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before defying me."

Roland and Fern's eyes went wide as Gillian's went hard.

"No!" Roland cried, holding out a hand. "Don't! I'm the one you don't like, kill me, instead!"

Axel let out a loud laugh. "Now, if I kill you, you won't be able to live with the guilt of knowing that it was really _you _who killed the person." with that, he turned back to Gillian.

Mandi saw rushed panic cross Roland's face as he tried to think of a way to counter act what Axel had just said. The panic was no longer rushed, as the blonde vampire tilted her head back.

"You won't get another chance like this, again!" he yelled.

Axel turned to face him, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"It's me you want dead." Roland explained. "You were right, when you said that I won't let my guard down, again. You won't see me ever again, Axel. This is your only chance. Kill me, not her."

Axel looked back over at Gillian, before sighing and turning to Roland. "I suppose your right." he snapped his fingers, and four vampires appeared, two grabbing both Fern and Gillian.

"Just a formality." Axel smiled. "I don't want you escaping, here, anytime soon."

Roland glared at Axel at that, but didn't move. Except to look back in the direction of Mandi, as the blonde vampire approached him.

Suddenly, there was a pushing against Mandi's mind. Soon she found herself back in the pool of nothingness with Gillian's scream of "No!" echoing in her head.

Then, she was back in her own body, soaked in a cold sweat, and Robin, David and Brittany all around her. She sat up, abruptly, clutching a hand to her chest and breathing hard.

"Mandi!" Brittany cried, putting a hand on her back, trying to help steady her. "What's wrong?"

Mandi gripped and pulled at the silver cord, trying to locate Roland on the other end.

He wasn't there.

The other end of the cord was disconnected.

"He's gone." she breathed.

"What?" Brittany gasped. "Who?" she began to shake Mandi when she didn't answer. "Mandi, tell me! Who's gone?'

"Roland…." Mandi whispered. "He's… he's dead."


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean he's dead?" Brittany cried, lunging forward "You can't mean like... dead, right?"

Mandi nodded. "He's... he's gone. I can't... I can't..." she burst into tears, collapsing onto the blonde, and crying into her shoulder. "I CAN'T FEEL HIM ON THE OTHER END, ANYMORE!"

"But, that's just because you're new to this soulmate thing." David's voice was almost pleading. "You just can't feel him, because you don't know what to look for!"

"I saw him get killed." Mandi gasped, "Axel was going to kill Gillian and Fern-" Brittany gasped as David growled at the thought of that blonde ass hole killing their soulmates. "-but he stopped him, by giving him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"His own life..." Robin murmured, glancing down at the still unconcious Tyler, and stroking her hair.

"He pulled one of those Edward Cullen moves." Mandi sniffled, not even bothering to try and figure out how she knew that, even though she hated Twilight. "He seduced him with the thought of his death. He knew Axel couldn't let this chance go since Roland would never go back, again."

"Oh, Roland..." Brittany sighed, before burying her face in Mandi's hair. "How am I gonna be able to live with that on my concious?"

"What do you mean?" David sighed, sitting down, "It wasn't you he saved."

Brittany lifted her head up, and although Mandi couldn't see her face, she knew the blonde was glaring at the human boy. "Don't pretend like you're not thinking the same thing!" she cried. "He saved your soulmate, too! How are we ever going to repay him?"

Mandi couldn't take listening to them anymore. She was too busy lost in her inner wanderings. Why did it hurt so much-him getting killed? He was just a pest who didn't deserve her thoughts at all.

_Because, no matter how annoying he was... _a voice in the back of her mind said _A life was still lost, today._

"That idiot!" she yelled, sobbing into Brittany's shoulder again. "How could he die on me? And afteer I treated him so badly, too?"

"Mandi..." Brittany murmured, stroking Mandi's hair. "Don't say that, it isn't polite. He wasn't an idiot-"

"YES HE IS!" Mandi cried, "HE'S A COMPLETE AND UTTER BAFFOON! HE LEFT BEFORE I COULD REALIZE I'D FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

There was a soft gasp from the boys, and Mandi could tell that Brittany was smirking slightly at her declarance of love for the boy she supposedly hated, but she didn't stop her ranting.

"STUPID! STUPID!" she continued to yell. "HE'S THE ASSHOLE! HE'S FOOLISH! A DICKHEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! ROLAND WAS THE DUMBEST OF THE DUMB!"

"Geez, _that's _the 'Thank you' I get?" a familiar voice said from behind her. "Not even a 'Welcome back'?"

Mandi gasped and whirled around to see Gillian, Fern and a very tired looking Roland.

"Roland?" Brittany gasped, standing up. "But-but, Mandi said you were dead!"

"Thank goodness." Mandi whispered so low she doubted anyone could hear her. She balled her fists at her sides, and shook her hair to hide her tear stained face.

Roland chuckled, "Oh yes, our little spy. I wondered why I could sense you in the room." Mandi had a feeling that he was looking at her, but she couldn't see him due to her face. "Anyway, I didn't die-obviously. I just had to get Axel close enough so I could kill him. I didn't want Mandi to see, though. Her weak heart wouldn't be able to handle it. So I had to push her away, which unfortunatly resulted in her thinking I died." his voice dropped down to a disaproving tone. "Although I can't believe that you guys would think me so weak as to actually be killed by a guy like that."

Mandi growled, and whirled around. All the relief, shock, saddness and anger finally caused something inside her to snap. "Well, you can hardly blame us!" she cried, jumping up. "We were worried about you! We knew you were over exurting yourself, you jerk!"

Roland blinked, and stepped back, "Whoa-why are you so angry? I'm alive, so what's the problem?"

"THE PROBLEM IS YOU MADE ME THINK YOU DIED!" Mandi yelled, lunging at him and grabbing at his collar. "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW AWFUL THAT FELT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!"

"Shut up!" Roland cried, "You heard me, I had to! But, I'm alive, now, so there's no reason for you to be upset!"

"I don't shut up, I grow up, when I see you I throw up and you lick it up!" Mandi felt herself calm down enough, to make that joke, and was a bit happy at that fact.

"What?" now, Roland sounded confused.

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME, ALREADY!" Mandi gasped, before grabbing his collar, pulling him down, and crashing his lips to hers.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"You're kiddding!" Tyler whined, falling back into the water. The five girls were back at the pool two weeks later-after they'd all been ungrounded. "I missed _all that _while I was asleep?"

Brittany had lured Karina and April away so Mandi could tell Tyler about what had happened after she'd passed out. The two of them had been grounded for disspearing for an entire week with only a note saying that they were going to find Tyler and that their parents couldn't help. Yesterday was Mandi's last day of grounding so they were all celebrating.

Mandi giggled, and shrugged. "Sorry, Ty. That's what you get for being so weak."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see _you _go through having no food for an entire week-not to mention, having an insane vampire suck my blood everyday!"

"Why's Tyler freaking out?" April asked, as the three other girls returned.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "This is Tyler we're talking about. She's probably freaking out over Mandi's new boyfriend. Or, she didn't take her pills, this morning. You know, the ones that keep her from going insane?"

Tyler growled, before chasing after Brittany who started to swim away. "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU JERK!" she cried.

Mandi shook her head, before turning to Karina. "We have the craziest best friends, don't we?" she asked.

Karina chuckled. "You're just noticing?"

Mandi glanced over at April, the only one who didn't have a best friend in their group before pouncing on her and giving her a noogie. "You have to stay normal, otherwise we'll be the traveling circus."

April laughed. "No promises, Mandi."

"By the way," Karina pointed towards the gate that surrounded the pool. "I think someone's looking for you."

Mandi turned around to see Roland staring intently at her between the wires of the gate. She blushed, before turning to her friends, and holding up a finger as if to say "One sec". She then started to hurry towards her soulmate.

"What're you doing?" she smirked, grabbing hold of the gate.

Roland smiled lovingly down at her. "You've been grounded for two weeks, so I haven't been able to see you. I'm not like Fern, who can sneak silently through Brittany's bedroom window."

Mandi smirked up at him. "But you're seeing me, now, you dope."

Roland bent down so that they were face to face. "I'd prefer not to see you through a fence."

"Then come inside." Mandi suggested, her voice dropping to a whisper, as she leaned forward.

"You want me to stop so I can?" Roland breathed, leaning forward, as well. Their lips were merely inches apart, now. "You can't have both, Mandi."

"Kiss me first, than come in." Mandi ordered, softly.

Roland smiled, "As you wish." before touching his lips to hers.

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Brittany and Tyler smiled at the couple for a second, before turning to April and Karina who're playing in the pool.

Sighing, Brittany turned back to Tyler. "We're going to have to tell them, soon you know."

Tyler nodded, "I know. We can't protect them forever."

"Especially from their own fate."

* * *

**BeBe: And, done! Okay, so the sequel to this is Fate! It's Karina's story!**


End file.
